


Tapion x Shy Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Music, Shyness, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Tapion/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Tapion x Shy Reader

**A/N:** ( ･u･)♡ **I can't help myself guys... He's my favorite character in the whole series (Future Gohan is second :3c)** **Anywhooo, this chapter was inspired by the song below... Very adorable and catchy^^**

**Enjoy!**

...

The edges of your dress swished in the breeze as you walked, the gentle sensation bringing a smile to your face while you observed this beautiful summer day. White fluffy clouds dotted the horizon, hovering just above majestic mountains and creating the perfect backdrop for the massive forrests and fields of flowers that were spread out beneath them.

 _Almost the definition of 'picturesque'..._ You thought to yourself, inhaling the summer air slowly before letting it out again. Your feet continued to carry you towards your most beloved spot in the forrest while your mind wandered, thinking back to what had happened merely hours ago. An exhausted sigh escaped through your nose as you cringed, cursing how awkward you could be at times...

 _Tapion... Why can't I just talk to him like a normal person?!_ You asked your own mind, truly wondering why it insisted on being so difficult to work with at times. _I just hope he knows how I feel..._

You shook off the negative vibes as you saw a familiar clearing up ahead, resolving yourself to deal with that little problem later on... For now, you just really needed to relax. You stepped into the semi-shaded area, grinning at the lovely scene before hopping onto your usual spot. You brushed a few fallen leaves off the small boulder before setting your pack down, finally opening it up and freeing your ukelele from within.

A wonderful sense of calm settled over your entire being as you relaxed slightly, beginning to pluck a few strings as the resulting sounds created gentle echoes among the surrounding trees. Before you even knew what you were doing, you began to sing, the words coming to you almost naturally as you let your music say the things you desperately wished you could...

_"Everything you do, it sends me higher than the moon... With every twinkle in your eye you strike a match that lights my heart on fire~"_

_"When you're near I hide my blushing face and trip on my shoelaces... Grace just isn't my forte, but it brings me to my knees when you say, "Hello, how are you? My darling, today?"~"_

_"I fall into a pile on the floor... Puppy love is hard to ignore... When every little thing you do, I do... Adore~"_

Your fingers moved on their own as you felt your cheeks getting warmer, envisioning all the little things you loved about the swordsman that no one else probably even noticed. His wonderful sunset colored hair, his beautiful emerald eyes and even more than just his physical appearance was his kind soul and amazing personality. In your time spent getting to know him, you'd learned that he really was an honest, pure-hearted person....... One that you apparently had a huge, knock your legs out from under you, crush on...

The blush on your face intensified while you tried to focus on singing again, completely missing the sound of a twig snapping near the edge of the clearing...

_"We're as different as can be, I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed and I'm overly up tight... We balance out each other nicely~"_

_"You wear sandals in the snow, in mid-July I still feel cold... We're opposites in every way, but I can't resist it when you say, "Hello, how are you? My darling, today?"~"_

_"I fall into a pile on the floor... Puppy love is hard to ignore... When every little thing you do, I do... Adore~"_

You stood up slowly, continuing to move your fingers across the strings as your mind raced with images and memories of you and Tapion together... The fighter was always so calm and collected, so brave and ready in the face of anything. And you, well, you couldn't even tell said man how you felt. Just thinking about confessing what was truly going on inside your heart made you want to hide in this clearing forever, avoiding what would surely be another embarrassing moment in the long line of many...

_"Finding words I mutter... Tongue tied, twisted... Foot in mouth, I start to stutter, "Ha- Ha- Heaven help me..."~"_

Your voice trailed off again as you sighed, sitting down dramatically as you leaned back against the boulder. Your fingers continuing to pick at your ukelele's strings lightly as you thought about the mysterious man from another planet, wishing there was some way he could just hear your thoughts...

_Then he'd know... He'd know that I... I love hi-_

"[Y/N]?"

Your tiny body nearly launched itself to the moon as Tapion chuckled, stepping closer calmly while you recovered from the scare. Your brain finally quit short-circuiting as you jumped into action, scrambling to your feet nervously before stammering.

"T-Tapion! Wha- Er, What are you doing out here?!" You asked quickly, hoping he hadn't heard too many of your lyrics. "I... I don't usually see anyone..."

"Well..." His normally calm demeanor became a bit more strained as he answered. "I was actually hoping to find you." The redhead admitted, glancing from your attire to your unusual instrument and back. He seemed flustered himself, struggling to find the words he was looking for while you wondered why he'd come searching for you.

"O-oh?" You questioned, the blush on your face darkening by the second as you realized he was now only a step away. "Tapion...?"

"Your song was... Very enchanting. I didn't want to interrupt..." Tapion explained while moving a bit closer, staring into your [e/c] eyes calmly before reaching up to touch one side of your very pink face. His thumb brushed over your cheekbone while he took in your nervous expression, smiling gently before speaking again. "Do I get to hear the rest of it?"

You could have died right then and there and been fine with it. You nearly did from the sheer amount of love you felt while looking at the swordsman's handsome face. But somehow, in the presence of the most amazing man you'd ever met, you managed to nod your head yes, almost melting all over again at Tapion's pleased grin.

"I... I'd really like that."

...

**A/N: sfhshfshfhsfh I love Tapion a lot ❤❤❤ That is all. See you peeps in the next update!**


End file.
